The present invention is directed to a damper control assembly for use in air ducts and, more particularly, to an assembly adapted to operate dampers of different shaft, sizes and configurations. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a damper control assembly which is adapted to be used in conjunction with damper blades of different sizes. The supplier is thus able to minimize the number of different regulators required for use with different sizes of damper shafts.